Commitment at the Wrong Time
by SyoHyuk
Summary: Hyuk is frustrated, Hae is the perfect past time...but what if something happen and Hyuk's life will be interesting as ever as Hae is with him : summary sucks hahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

**Donghae's pov**

**"Hyukjae, there's something I need to tell you" I breath heavily while saying those words.**

**He look at me, confusedly as if his asking me what the hell is happening. For the last time, I want to clear myself from this stupid mess.**

**I shutter-a bit, "we-well y-you see Hyukjae, I know this is hard for you...yo-you didn't want me...but I'm selfish enough to ask you...to-er, at least be by my side...but now Hyukjae...although I'm not that strong enough...I'm letting you go" while saying those words, I try to stop my sobbing. I want him to think that I'm strong enough to face everything without him. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae's POV

I don't know what happen last night, why the heck I'm with this guy right now. For goddamn sake, his a fucking guy...I sleep with a guy...arrgh and I think that I'm straight, what happen if this accident reach the media? What should I do?

FLASHBACK

For almost 5minutes, the light kiss become intense while our heated bodies keep on robbing with each other, I'm fucking arouse.

"Hummmm...please, take me" the guy, what's the name again of this guy? OH RIGHT...LEE DONGHAE. He manage to say those words between our kisses.

I bit his lower lips asking him to give me some access and he wholeheartedly give te access I need. Tasting his sweet, delicious mouth. Oh God, please tell me how to stop!

I carry Donghae bridal style inside my apartment, I don't want someone see me making out with a GUY outside my apartment. I don't want my name in front page of every news paper tomorrow.

He quickly take off his shirt as soon at we enter my apartment and I'm half amuse on how beautiful his body is. Those cute nipples and abs that look so tasty. I never been this horny in my enter life.

"Mind if..we er continue?" He asked me, half embarrass half teasing me, I guess? I look straight into his eye's. "Baby, tell me to stop..now!" I mumble but he didn't every give a damn, "Why should I? I'm enjoying your company Hyukjae-sshi, now take me, or I'll be the one who will eat you alive" and he lick my lips before we start another hot kissing session.

"Hummm...Hyukjae mmmm take off hmmm this damn shirt" he insist and because I'm so horny, I let Donghae take off my shirt. "Now baby, the real thing...starts here" I manage to say and carry him again up to my room and push him flat at the bed.

I started at his left nipple, "OH MY GOSH! Arrrrrgh it felt sooooo damnnnnn goooood" he moan while I keep on sucking, leaking and pressuring his nipples.

When I'm sure enough that his left nipple is hard, I shift to his right and let my hand go lower, "Arrrgh" he groan and I smirk, "baby, your hard down there" I tease him and OMO...did he blush? He just stay silently and to be honest, I don't like it so I touch his bulge and tease him.

"Ahhhhhh ple-ase!" He moan and I put more pressure on his cock by touching it with force, this time I unzip his pants and pull off his pants and boxer in one shift.

"YUMMY!" I murmur and I lick my lips, I've never seen anyone more lovely or more beautiful as this. Yes I've already have sex with girls but not with a guy...like me. "The real game start's here, and don't you dare turn back or I'll *lick his collarbone* surely punish you" then I push him hard...again on bed.

I experimentally lick the tip of his cock and I think I'm good at it, "Oh my god ahhhhh mo-re ahhhh jaebal" his a moaning mess right now. I engulfed his wholeness inside my mouth and hummed while sucking it, "You want more?" I asked him but more on teasing. He nod shamelessly and I smirk, I suck more faster and harder giving him all the pleasure he want.

"Hyukkkkkkkjaeeeeee I'm coming!" He shout and I can feel his release inside my mouth and I drink it, no mess, no drop. I crawl on top of his again and crash my lips on him, forcing him for an open mouth kiss so I can transfer him cum on his. "Mmmmmm" he keeps on moaning every kiss and I'm enjoying it.

I pull few inches on his and smile, "you taste good" I'm panting because of the activity and god, those smile...it's so angelic. I need to clear my mind. I raise three fingers in front of him, "I don't have lube right now, if you don't want me to enter you raw, then suck this" pointing at my three fingers and I give, his horny as much as me coz without saying anything, he started sucking my finger.

'Oh God, what more if it's my cock his sucking right now?'

My member down there is leaking and It's painful, I need to release. "Hummmm" I moan and pull out my fingers, "Now, you need to think of me, you need to thrust me, you need to be patience" chuckle and I slowly poke his entrance, "arrrgggghhh" he groan and I slowly insert one of my finger.

His tears started to fall and I need to distract him so I kiss him, open mouth. His more comfortable now so I insert another finger and he moan inside my mouth because I'm kissing him more. And at last, I insert my third finger inside his tight hole.

"Agggrrrhhh there Hyukjae...more more ahhhhhhhh hmmmmmm please mmmmmmm" I don't know how he manage to moan while kissing me. I know I hit his sweet spot that's why, I stop kissing him and pull out my three fingers.

He frown and I smirk, "Do you really want my finger fucking you? I need to pleasure myself right? Mind if we put the real thing on your tight hole?" I ask him while I'm stripping myself. I pull out my pants with my boxer and I guess my member down there is so excited and it's stand proudly, "Like what your seeing baby?" I tease him and he blush. I smirk more and my ego is soaring high.

"Wait Hyukjae-" I'm already at the bed, well actually I'm on top of him. I lick his neck, "What baby?" And he shiver. "Do-does i-it fits?" He stammer and without thinking, I poke my cock in his entrance. "AHHHHHHHH!" He scream but as much as I want to ease the pain, I can't stop right now.

"Shhhhh it will fade soon" I comfort him my words and my lips and slowly push my rock hard cock inside his tight hole, oh I love the tightness and the warm that enveloped my excited cock. With full force, my wholeness is now inside his hole and tears started to fall on his face.

I wait for him to adjust my size, "MOVE" he command and I don't need to be told twice so I started to thrust, "hummmmm Hyukkieeeeeee moreeeeeeeee" he moan and by the way, nice nickname. I started to moan because of pleasure, "Damn it ahhhhh Donghaeeeeee your hmmmm so damn mmmmmm tight!"

I try to move faster and he moan wantonly, "Ahhhh GOD! Their Hyukkie! Hmmmmm GOD...faster ohhhhhh harder ahhhhh so BIG!" His a moaning mess and my sweat keeps on falling between our heated bodies. I angle my cock, trying to find his sweet spot. "Ahhhhhhhh Hyukkie their! Don't stop, ahhhhhhh deeper! Deo gipi! [Deeper]" I guess I already find it.

I slam myself harder, deeper and faster on him and for the record, I stroke his cock to add some pleasure. "Donghae hmmmmm don't give yourself ahhhh to anyone!" I keep on moaning and he suddenly shout, "Fuck! Ahhhhh fuck no more Hyukkie...but ahhhhh I want more! But mmmmmm I'm coming" and he let his juice fall between his tights and my abs. He collapse on bed while I keep on thrusting. With few more thrust, I explode my sweet long juice inside his hole. I collapse on top of him, "That was-" I keep on panting and he peak on my lips, "awesome" he continue my words and soon, we both doze off.

BACK TO REALITY

I look at the sleeping figure beside me and I stand up pulling my another blanket to cover my lower body. I need to take a bath, I need to cool down, I need to clear my mind.

I let the water run through my body. 'At first place, he didn't force me to sex with him, at least I'm a willing victim and I comply his wish to take him! But it's wrong, do damn wrong, I don't love him and I have an image to keep'

Donghae's pov

"Fuck fuck fuck! Why did I ask him to fuck me?" I keep on asking myself. The moment I wake up, Hyukjae is not by my side and I can hear him inside the bathroom.

I cry silently not because I give myself to him but because I'm dying inside. I decided to dress myself and left a note. I don't know if a can face him again. For him, I'm such a slut who asked him to fuck me hard.

Hyukjae's pov

After taking a bath and changing my clothes, I enter my room and find nothing. "Donghae?" I call him but no one answer. Where is he? I walk near my night stand and find a note.

Hyukjae

Hey, mianhae for causing you trouble last night. I know you have an image to keep since your a successful artist. I'll keep this a secret between the two of us. I don't want anyone to know what happen, it might affect your career.

And oh, what happen last night is a one night stand right? So I guess you can keep everything the two of us. If ever we meet each other again, please ignore me! If you think I'm a slut who asked you to fuck me...then it's me to blame right?

Again, mianhae for causing you trouble, I hope we didn't meet again.

Donghae

So how is it? I'm not good right? But please comment. I want to know what you think about my story :) don't worry guys, it's field of twist and so on hahahahaha. BTW I'm lazy at updating :)


End file.
